Smash Hotel: Out of Control
by Superluigi821
Summary: All of the characters of Brawl, including Assist Trophies are all forced to spent their next 9 months in a four floor hotel. Chaos. Chaos will happen. Definatly.
1. Smash Hotel

**Smash Hotel: Out of Control**

**PROLOGUE**

The Smash Hotel is a location created for the Smash Bros. tournaments. Sakurai and Crazy and Master Hand all plan out the Smash Bros. games. There have only been three Smash Bros. games so far, this one being the third one. The tournament however doesn't start after a few couple of months and because of that all of the Brawlers are to remain in a hotel while Sakurai gets all the items, stages and stuff ready for the actual tournament. Sakurai stated that this tournament was going to be called the "Super Smash Bros. Brawl" tournament or just Brawl tournament. The last one was called the "Super Smash Bros. Melee" tournament and the first one, with only 12 characters, was just called "Super Smash Bros."

And what's even cooler is that Assist Trophies, special characters who aren't really in the tournament, will get to help the people who are in the tournament so they can defeat their opponents faster. The Assist Trophies will also be staying in the Smash Hotel. 35 tournament players. Three Pokemon belonging to the Pokemon Trainer. Over 27 Assist Trophies. All packed in one single hotel. A huge team of different alloys and an useless sandbag. Chaos will defiantly happen. Worse is the fact that many characters will be sharing a room.

THE HOTEL ITSELF

The hotel is an in-door, pretty decent looking hotel with the wallpaper being a pinkish-yellowish kind of color. The bottom floor of the hotel had an Info Desk/Check-In Desk/Reception Desk where Sakurai or a Red Alloy would stand and people who were interested in joining would come here and arrange a meeting with Sakurai so Sakurai could see if they were qualified to join or other things. The Info Desk now remained empty.

Right by the Info Desk is a door that leads to the Dining Room which is a pretty fancy-looking restaurant. Many Alloys work here 24/7 and serve people some food. It is rumored that the Green Alloys are the ones who cook most of the food. The restaurant is claimed to be a five-star hotel, so says the Red Alloy manager. The restaurant has its own bathrooms which remain pretty clean.

Also in the first floor, there are many soft, comfy, velvet, red chairs in a circle with a glass desk in the middle. There were bathrooms next to that. Next to that are the stairs. In the second floor, there is one door that leads to the training room and next to that is the many rooms of various characters.

In the fourth room, there's a door at the very end which leads to Sakurai's office and in the other side is the Item Room which remains locked. There are also a couple of other rooms in the fourth floor, for the characters.

Craziness starts now.

**--**

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: This story is supposed to take place after my other fan fic "From Melee to Brawl" (got cancelled, only got to Chapter 5) which explained how Sakurai planned out the new Smash Bros. tournament and had lots of trouble choosing who would be in the tournament and who wouldn't. The story was supposed to be comedy but by Chapter 5, I ran out of ideas so much that it turned into a violent-action adventure with blood and stuff. But then I took that chapter down. After I made Chapter 5 of the story, I just couldn't continue any longer. I had other projects to do, real life and "computer life"and never even bothered making another chapter for my other-also-cancelled fan fic called "Camp Mushroom" which is in the Mario section. I hope to actually finish this series unlike my other two. From Melee to Brawl is definatly cancelled however Camp Mushroom will maybe, just maybe, one day actually be finished because I liked Camp Mushroom too it is a nice story. **


	2. The Smash Bros Movie

**Smash Hotel: Out of Control**

**THE SMASH BROS. MOVIE**

Mario raised his Ipod to a higher volume. His ears felt like they were about to explode from the high volume but Mario didn't care. Listening to rock music, he didn't care about his surroundings and didn't care that Link had just left the room because he found the music annoying.

Stepping outside the room he saw Ness and Lucas talking about how King Dedede might be Santa Claus or something. Link walked down the stairs. Downstairs he saw Donkey and Diddy looking at a black machine.

"What is that?" Link asked.

Diddy showed it to Link and it was a video camera. Link took the video camera and examined it.

"Where'd you get this?" Link asked.

"Follow!" Donkey Kong shouted in his broken English.

He followed both monkeys and both went in the bathroom. Inside, Donkey pointed to the ceiling and Link saw a hole up there. Donkey and Diddy climbed up there while Link used his Hookshot to get up in the hole. Up there was an old, dusty room that seemed like it was over 9000 years old. Or, well, it looked pretty old, from spider webs there, to dust there, there were old books here and even a James Bond action figure. But what was the coolest of all was a big chest that looked clean.

Link opened the chest as for some reason, some familiar music played and even more oddly the inside of the chest was shining. Link took out the contents of the chest and a familiar sound played. Link looked to the right and saw Donkey with a radio playing the familiar Zelda tunes. Link paid no attention but looked at the contents of the chest.

Link was surprised. There were even more cameras, there was a green screen, a blue screen, even a magenta screen! There were many props, many costumes, microphones, headphones and that Boom Voice thing-it was the perfect Movie Crew thing!

--

"AND ROLLING!" Mario shouted.

Mario had agreed to work as the director of the film because Link wanted to be in the movie and usually, directors don't get to be in their movies at all. The "SMASH BROS. MOVIE CREW" was right now making a movie. Sonic had written most of the script and it took them four days to plan out all the roles and script and stuff.

The intro scene would show Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong singing the Monkey Rap. The two sang, with DK playing some bongos. A large green screen was behind them. They were filming in the first floor.

After filming the intro, Mario moved to the Smash Hotel gardens. This scene would have Link chasing Wolf who had just stolen a piece of the Triforce. Because Zelda didn't want Link using the real Triforce because it'd be too risky ("And what if Link dropped the Triforce and broke it huh?"), Wolf was actually running away from Link with a cardboard piece covered in yellow shiny paper. It resembled a Triforce at least. In the gardens, Wolf jumped over a fence. Link tried to do the same however Link landed on his face while hopping the face.

"CUT! CUT! CUT!" Mario shouted angrily, completely ignoring the huge scratch on Link's face as he walked back to the set.

Mario angrily looked at Link but then smiled and turned to Snake who was supposed to be the stunt double.

"A stunt double will do! Link take your clothes off," Mario said.

The next second, Snake was in Link's clothes and Link was in underwear angrily looking at Mario, still with the bleeding scratch. Mario shouted "ACTION!" as Wolf jumped over the fence. Link's stunt double, Snake, not only jumped over the fence, but he back flipped over the fence. The film crew clapped.

"Good, good, good!" Mario shouted.

The film continued but unfortunately, Link had a huge scratch on his face and Mario didn't want the hero of the movie having a "stupid looking" scratch on his head so he had Snake be Link's stunt double for the whole movie, while Link went inside to get his blue Zora clothing. It was better having a fish costume than being in underwear. And unfortunately for Snake, he had to shave so he would look more like Link.

"Can't we just get Toon Link to appear in the movie at least?" Link asked hopefully.

"Toon Link's too young to do stunts," Mario said, ignoring the fact that Toon Link had actually done better stunts that Mario had ever done.

After four weeks later, the final battle of the movie was being filmed on the roof of the Smash Hotel. Mario was the only one who was filming the scene because all the other cameraman didn't want to risk their lives being over 60 feet above ground.

While filming the final battle, Snake punched Wolf too hard and made him fall off the ledge of the hotel and Wolf landed however, on the swimming pool right outside the hotel.

"Yes! That was perfect! Perfect! A great final punch! And now, for the final scene!" Mario said as Wolf drowned in the water below.

In the final scene, "Link" and Zelda kissed after having saved the Triforce. But really it was Snake and Zelda who kissed and Link was so jealous who threw a bomb at Snake when Snake was eating the next day and completely burned all his food.

"Ha, Link even needs a stunt double to kiss someone!" Meta Knight joked.

Link sighed as he walked past a mirror and saw that his face still had a huge scratch. Link began to cry in a corner as everyone pointed and laugh.

About a month later, the movie was finished and was going to be put on theatres. It had great fight scenes, great stunts, defiantly a movie that was even better than all of Jackie Chan's movies combined!

Mario walked to the post office with Luigi, with a package that contained the tape of the movie. He was gonna send it to Hollywood!

While the Post Office truck was on its way to Hollywood, however on his trip to Hollywood, the delivery man crashed the truck into a wall that said "Don't crash here." Most of the letters in the truck were lost and one of those letters was a package that was supposed to go to Hollywood.

When the Smash Bros. gang found out the news, they immediately all tossed the camera and all the other items back into the old boring place where they belong.

Four months of working for nothing.

**--**

**Author's Notes: Did you know? The title of this fan fic is based on the movie Bruce and Lloyd: Out of Control. It's a funny movie and a spin-off of the 2008 Get Smart. **


	3. Happy Meal Smash

**Smash Hotel: Out of Control**

**Happy Meal Smash**

Sonic walked down to the dining room just like everyday. He was really bored of eating at the same place so he left the room.

"Okay, I'm going to McDonald's to get something to eat. Who's coming with me?" Sonic asked.

Lucas and Ness, jumping from the fourth floor to the first floor came in first. Samurai Goroh and Pokemon Trainer came in, followed by Olimar and his Pikmin.

"We can use my car to get there," Samurai Goroh said.

"Hey, can you bring me a Big Mac please?" Ike asked.

"Eh. Sure," Sonic said.

Sonic, Lucas, Ness, Samurai Goroh, the Pokemon Trainer and Olimar walked out to the parking lot and got in Samurai Goroh's car. It wasn't his F-Zero car so luckily it was big enough for all of them...actually it was a five seat car and six people were coming (counting all Pikmin and Olimar as one person).

"Don't worry, I'll just run by the car. I can catch up!" Sonic said, doing a spin.

"Whatever."

Everyone got in the car and left, being followed by Sonic. Sonic ran ahead of them shouting "You're too slow!" and he was so busy laughing at Samurai Goroh and his driving skills that he didn't notice that he was going over the speed limit. Soon, he was stopped by two policemen.

"But cops, I was running! I'm not a car, you can't arrest a human...or hedgehog...for going over the speed limit!" Sonic argued.

The two policemen looked at each other but Sonic disappeared in a matter of seconds and caught up with Samurai Goroh. The policemen didn't really care that Sonic escaped so they just went to go get donuts.

"So, do we go to the Drive-Thru?" Samurai Goroh asked.

"Sure, I guess," the Pokemon Trainer replied.

They went into the drive thru however the car in front of them was not moving at all. It seemed like the driver was dead...apparently he was as he was not breathing but Goroh didn't really pay attention to that.

"I guess we have to go inside to eat don't we?" Sonic asked.

Goroh backed up the car and parked and they all walked inside the store. They got some Happy Meals, a Big Mac for Ike and of course, sodas. Captain Olimar sat down while his Pikmin carried the Happy Meal. Then he fed the Pikmin fries. While the others were ordering, Lucas and Ness escaped to the playhouse area.

"Hey, where are the kids?" the Pokemon Trainer asked.

"They're lost!" Sonic screamed but then he saw the kids climbing the playhouse which was about, at least, 70 feet in the air.

"Gee, I don't know Ness, it's pretty scary up here..." Lucas said nervously as Ness was about to jump off the bridge at the very top.

"Don't worry, see? If we jump, we land on the ball box where we will have a safe landing! Come on Lucas, you jumped off the fourth floor to the first floor back at the Smash Hotel..." Ness said.

"Uhh, yeah, well, actually I was hanging on to you when you jumped and I accidentally fell with you," Lucas said.

"And did you get hurt?" Ness asked.

"No but that's because I landed on a Pikmin but-"

Ness had already grabbed Lucas' hand and jumped off, bringing Lucas with him. Sonic knew he had to do something fast so he, literally out of nowhere, took out his red trampoline and set it down. Lucas and Ness landed on the trampoline, were sent flying up into the air back onto the bridge they were on.

"Whoo, that was fun! Let's do something else!" Lucas shouted and both ran across the bridge.

"Ahhhhh!" Sonic screamed and he ran in the playhouse.

He climbed stairs, crawled through small places, slid down awkward places until he crossed the bridge and saw the two kids jumping up and down.

"Hey, come over here you two, come get your happy meals!" Sonic yelled.

Suddenly the playhouse started to rumble and it all fell over, destroying all glass, tables and the whole McDonald's. Two hours later, the whole gang returned home covered with scratches and bruises.

"What happened? Where's my Big Mac?" Ike asked.

No one told him.

**--**

**Author's Notes: This chapter was better than the last in my opinion, but I still think that both suck. I wrote both, Chapter 1 and Chapter 2, at night and I rushed through them. I need better ideas for each different chapter and clearly I don't have good ideas, probably because I just rushed through it. Anyway, it'd be nice if you could give me ideas on what the Brawl cast could do! Oh, and please review. I won't be sad if you say it sucks because for now, it does,I can actually do better than this!**


	4. Onions?

**Smash Hotel: Out of Control**

**Onions?**

Captain Falcon entered the dining room and went to order a delicious, cheese hamburger, like everyday, every evening.

"Uhh, well, we uhh...the hamburgers we uhh, they're gone," the Blue Alloy said after Falcon ordered his hamburger.

"How?!" Captain Falcon asked, almost screaming.

"A certain someone ate all the hamburgers, hot dogs and pizzas, uhh, are you interested in burritos instead by any chance? Onions?" the Blue Alloy suggested.

"WHO is this CERTAIN SOMEONE?" Captain Falcon asked, getting ready to Falcon Punch.

"Uhhh, Keerbeh," the Blue Alloy replied, trying to pronounce Kirby but failing.

--

That was all he needed to see. All he wanted was a cheese burger and a pink puffball had stopped him from getting a delicious hamburger. Stomping out of dining room, he pushed Ganondorf and Lucario aside, who had been drinking Pepsi, but now had their soda spilled all over their chest.

When Falcon saw that pink puffball walking, Captain Falcon immediately Falcon Punched it only to realize this was another pink puffball named Jiggly. Jiggly began to cry but Captain Falcon paid no attention.

He knocked on Kirby's door and Kirby's roommate, Mr. Resseti answered. Captain Falcon, Falcon Kicked Mr. Resseti aside and pointed at Kirby.

"Hey, it's rude to point!" Mr. Resseti shouted.

Mr. Resseti was, for once, actually walking instead of sticking out of a hole. However, his legs were short so he couldn't walk that good outside of the "Mole Land".

Captain Falcon ignored Mr. Resseti and was about to punch Kirby when Kirby swallowed him, copied his ability and then Kirby Falcon Punched Captain Falcon out of the room.

--

An hour later, Captain Falcon was eating onions in the dining room next to his "buddies" Ganondorf and Lucario.

"Ganondorf, you're such a pig sometimes," Lucario said.

Ganondorf and Lucario laughed at the joke while Capt. Falcon mumbled something about "Clones" while looking at Ganondorf.

**--**

**Author's Notes: Really short chapter but it's bettwe than the previous two chapters in my opinion. If you didn't get the pig joke, just think about Ganondorf's Final Smash. Lol.**


End file.
